The present invention relates generally to a radio frequency identification (RFID) Device, and more specifically, to an RFID device including a temperature sensor in an RFID tag chip.
Recently, a ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM) has attracted considerable attention as next generation memory device, because it has a data processing speed as fast as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and preserves data even after the power is turned off.
The FeRAM, which may have structures similar to the DRAM, may include capacitors made of a ferroelectric substance. The FeRAM may utilize the high residual polarization characteristics of the ferroelectric substance, which may preserve data even after an electric field is eliminated.
A conventional RFID device comprises a plurality of chip blocks, such as an analog block, a digital block, and a memory block. The RFID device may be operated with a power source transmitted into an antenna of the RFID device. However, the power source may become weaker when the chip blocks are located far away from the power source. As a result, each chip block may only receive a minimal electric power.
For an RFID tag, when materials sensitive to temperature are treated, the temperature of each check point is recorded during a material moving process. As a result, it is necessary to track the temperature change. However, the conventional RFID tag requires an additional temperature sensor, because the conventional RFID tag may not detect temperature by itself.